Siempre Estar Preparado
by Takimara
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que lo puede pasar, y en que momento te pueden atacar, por eso hay que Siempre Estar Preparado.


¡Hola! (Español.)

¡Hi! (Ingles.)

¡Konichiwa! (Japonés, o yo que sé. XD)

¡Schalom! (Hebreo. =v)

¡AS Salam Alaykom! (Musulmán, condena'o. X3)

Aquí estoy yo con una locura mía por que sí. =v

Amo los one-shop… ¡Peeero…!

Nah, mentira ¡Los amo y no hay peros! X3

Me quiero teñir el pelo de azul. ='v

 **Renuncia** : **Aquí es donde admito que las** TMNT no me pertenecen **. TuT (RIETE pero a ti** tampoco te pertenecen **así que ¡Ja!) Pero** algún día serán mías **y te lo restregare tanto en la cara que me pondré a mis mejores amigas, hermanas y hermano, inclusive a mí, en la serie y le diré a la pantalla** "¡Ja, ja! ¡Te lo dije!" **Con fuegos artificiales y todo. =v**

Leo (Versión Nick.): *Muy atento viendo su serie con la típica sonrisa de "Me interrumpen y les salto."*

Rafa (Versión 2003.): *Mirándolo con cara de "Jamás creí ver esto."* ¿Cómo es posible que _ese_ sea su Leonardo? *Le susurra al Rafael de Nick*

Rafa (Versión Nick.): Lo mismo digo del _suyo_. *Susurra en contesta viendo al Leo del 2003, con cara de "Ehhh…"*

Leo (Versión 2003.): *Practicando o mejor dicho tocando el piano de manera realmente artística con cara de "Aquí no pasa nada, sigan en lo suyo."*

Rafa (De ambas versiones.): Jamás creí ver a Leo de esa forma… *Ambos susurran negando con la cabeza*

Version 2003. nwn

Mis adolecentes con hormonas alborotadas como caballos salvajes tienen 16 años. XD

No hay ninguna advertencia. ¡A leer!

lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

Abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la oscuridad de su habitación. Sonríe con comodidad, le agradaba la oscuridad, le solía relajar y por su entrenamiento ninja le hacia sentir mas cómodo, Conocer la oscuridad como la palma de su mano, le hacía _Siempre estar preparado_ ; Pero su sentido del deber hizo "Clic" Apenas unos segundos de haberse despertado, tenía mucho que hacer, aunque fuera domingo y no tuvieran entrenamiento había mucho aseo que hacer y cosas pendientes que debía terminar, debía todo estar _Preparado_. Se retiro la suave y acogedora cobija que tenia abrazando su cuerpo para luego sentarse en la cama por cortos segundos, eso era cada mañana, debía levantarse con cuidado ya que últimamente ha tenido unos que otros "Mareos", Aunque los ignoraba pero no se quería arriesgar, y mucho menos "Molestar" a su hermano genio, por algo que seguramente sería pasajero. Después de los segundos se levanto y de manera arreglo su cama y cobijas automáticamente en tiempo de…

Seis segundos.

Un nuevo record.

No se dio tiempo de anotarlo ya que inspecciono de que su cama hubiera quedado en perfecto estado, aunque todo estuviera oscuro, se familiarizaba mas con la oscuridad que con la luz, al ver que todo estaba impecable se dirigió a sus protectores, funda y bandana, colocándoselas de manera automática y en tiempo sumamente corto para luego abrir la puerta de su habitación, entrar a la sala y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se dispuso a encender las luces de la sala, porque no muy bien Vivian en una alcantarilla, la luz del sol no podía entrar a su hogar así que dependían de la luz eléctrica para ver, bueno, al menos el no. Se dirigió a hacer los deberes que debía de hacer: Saco la basura, sacudió el polvo de la guarida, barrio el suelo, lavo los trastes, trapeo el suelo, reviso de que todo estuviera en su lugar, volvió a pasar el coleto, reviso los videos de seguridad y que nada haya sido alterado, reviso el taller y observo que todo estuviera en orden, limpio el acorado, limpio el dojo y pulió sus armas.

Suspira y sonríe al ver todo _Preparado_.

No faltaba mucho para que su familia, incluido el Maestro Splinter se levantaran.

Solo faltaba el desayuno.

Suspira de nuevo.

No quería creer que pasaba pero sucedía, aun así decidió hacerlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Tomo y coloco la sartén en la cocina y la encendió, saco de la nevera ocho huevos y los coloco junto al sartén, saco de la alacena el aceite y vertió la cantidad adecuada en el sartén, espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, cocino cada huevo por separado y los sirvió en cuatro platos diferentes, después de revisar que el aceite ya estaba consumido, saco de la nevera y saco masa que había quedado del día anterior, se encargo de volver a amasar para aumentar la cantidad, la moldeo y la coloco a cocinar, mientras tanto se coloco a preparar una mini olla el té para su Padre y para su persona, y en la cafetera comenzó a verter el café en polvo para prepararla, saco del almacén las hojas de te las cuales vertió en el agua ya humeante. Ya estando todo preparado sirvió la comida con cucharas y todo de forma impecable, para luego comenzar a picar unas guayabas y lavarlas para luego colocarlas en batidora y licuarlas, después de haber hecho cada paso sirvió el jugo junto a los platos correspondientes; Y lavar los corotos de nuevo, secándolos y colocándolos en su lugar

Todo debía _Siempre estar preparado_.

Y todo faltando apenas tres minutos y doce segundos.

Como de costumbre siempre un unos segundos de tiempo alargando su espera por su familia. Se encargo de servir su Té aun algo caliente en su taza favorita de porcelana japonesa, soplo quedamente enfriando el relajante liquido, para luego tomar un sorbo. Estando tres minutos en completo silencio, se le había acabado su té, escucho unos pasos ligeros y cautelosos pasos acercándose a la cocina.

Sonríe.

Seca su taza.

La coloca en su lugar.

Siente los pasos ya en la puerta.

Siente un aura pesada, maligna pero conocida.

Sonríe con malicia y gracia.

Ahora los pasos están a su espalda y…

-Buenos días, Miguel Ángel.-Dice sin voltear a verlo inclinando un poco la cabeza de manera noble.

Se podría decir el grito del susto del contrario fue uno que de seguro se escucho en el más allá y estremeció las paredes.

No estaba sorprendido.

Después de todo…

Debía _Siempre estar preparado_.

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

Yo: De seguro algunos se preguntaran si "Acaso mis historias que hago, los escribo inspirado de mi vida."

Lado malo: No.

Yo: Pues de paso les digo que no.

Lado malo: ¿A quién le importa?

Yo: Porque si lo hago, no leerán mis historias.

Lado malo: Nadie lo hace.

Yo: ¿¡NO TIENES A NADIE MAS A QUIEN JODER CIERTO!? *Me tapo la boca inmediatamente*

Lado malo: *Después de grabar eso* ¡Midmoon! ¡Lery! ¡Dark King! ¡Vengan a ver lo que su mad-¡ *Cae desmayada*

Yo: *Con un bate en la mano* Espere mucho para hacer eso.

Lado bueno: ¿¡PERO QUE HICISTE!?

Yo: Hija de playa. -_-

TMNT Nick y 2003: *Escondidos detrás de una pared para que yo no los vea*

Donnie (Nick): *Saca un cartel de no sé donde* "¡Dejen Reviews Please!

Doni (2003): *Saca otro cartel de no sé donde* "¡Por nuestro bien!"

Rafa (Nick): *Saca otro cartel* "¡Hagan que se detenga!"

Rafa (2003): *Con cartel en mano* "¡O se las verán conmigo!"

Leo (Nick): *Saca otro cartel* "¡QUE EL SEÑOR LOS BENDIGA!"

Leo (2003): *Saca también otro cartel* "¡Y LOS PROTEJA!"

Mikey (Nick): *Otro cartel, agachado con lagrimas en los ojos temblando* "¡HELP ME!"

Mike (2003): *Escondido tras el cartel* "¡PIEDAD!"


End file.
